There is a growing trend toward the replacement of multiple use defibrillator paddles with single-use disposable therapeutic electrodes for defibrillation, external transthoracic pacing, or the combination of both. This trend is driven by numerous factors including, but not limited to: (1) convenience related to not having to apply a conductive media (e.g., gel), (2) speed of care when switching from delivering a defibrillation shock to a pacing current, (3) caregiver safety in that contact with the patient can be avoided as the therapy can be delivered remotely from the host device, and (4) increased use of defibrillators incorporating algorithms that analyze the presented ECG rhythm for appropriateness of therapeutic (shock) delivery. These applications typically work only with single-use, disposable therapeutic electrodes.
Defibrillation of cardiac arrest is a time sensitive matter. It is well documented that for every minute delivery is delayed, the chance of survival falls 7 to 10 percent. One way manufacturers have addressed the time to shock issue, has been to create electrodes that can be pre-connected to a defibrillator. If electrodes are not pre-connected or present, valuable time will be lost, and chance of survival diminished as responders must address this matter.
Owing to many factors both chemical and environmental in nature, single-use therapeutic electrodes have a finite shelf life. Manufacturers typically label individual electrodes with specific dates of expiration beyond which therapeutic delivery cannot be insured. It is incumbent on the operator to read the electrode labeling prior to use to insure a non-expired electrode is deployed for therapy.
Some prior defibrillators have provided slots in which an electrode package is inserted for storage.